White Demon Love Song
by Sarudoshi
Summary: Shikon Academy - one of Japan's most popular private schools. having just transferred, Getsu is itching to get out of there asap. but then she meets Taisho Sesshomaru, the older son of the dean and one of the most popular guys around. will she still want to get out of school so fast after meeting him, or will she end up fawning over him? rated for lang, smut and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

okay as said in the summary this is a modernized tale spun around my favorite OTP and everyone's favorite fluffy baka-inu xD hope you enjoy this. sorry if the chap is too short to some readers, just consider this chap as a pilot chap, yeah? anywho, i'll shut up now and let you read. enjoy~

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety belongs to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

The chorus of the song "_Reraito_" rang out loudly in the dim bedroom.

"Fer the love of Pete…" A slender arm slipped out from the pale gray sheets of the bed harboring the sleeping teenager covered up to the top of the head with the gray sheets and dark purple camouflage comforter; the arm formed a fist from the small hand and said fist crashed down onto the **SNOOZE** button of the silver alarm clock on the teenager's nightstand.

Said teen grumbled and rolled over to face the wall painted a pale grayish-lilac, her light gray eyes opening stiffly to stare at the bottom part of a poster of 'Do As Infinity' that was tacked to the wall near her bed.

She mentally swore as she realized the alarm clock's loud noise marked today as the first day of her junior-year transfer to Shikon Academy.

_God, why today? And why me…?_ Her mind trailed off at the last mental question as she recalled how much she'd busted her ass in junior high and two years of her high school life to get to where she was: a straight A student with a less-than-zero-percent social life and more-than-enough art pencils to throw out the window.

Well, the art pencil thing was something her mother often threatened her with if she didn't stop lazing about the house and do something productive with her life after homework was done.

Of course she didn't get on her case as often as she did her little sister (who, in retrospect was only two years younger than her humble age of seventeen); her grades were as good as her own, A's and B's here or there, even though her social life was more boisterous than that of her older sister's, which didn't surprise her.

_Speaking of the devil_…

"Onee-chan, Mama said you're going to be late!" A light pounding sounded on her door.

She groaned and ignored it. "I'm not going!" She hollered through the comforter and sheets.

The door was thrown open to let the light from the hall and rest of the house stream into the dim bedroom as the form of her younger sister stood there in the doorway with a hand on her hip; the younger Daiyokai was pretty and fair-skinned, with blue eyes the color of soft skies and cobalt hair that was tinged blue if you looked at it closely (which, coincidentally, was held up in a high ponytail today).

Korihime spotted the lump beneath the purple camouflage comforter and she clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes before stepping into the room and stopping short of the foot of the bed, reaching to yank the comforter and sheets off her sister's curled-up form swiftly and sharply.

Her sister growled and shut her eyes tightly, shuddering and clinging to her pillow. "Shove off, Kori-chan! It's too early…!" She groaned.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "If you keep fighting you realize Mama will come in and pour a bucket of water over you." She warned calmly, folding her arms across her ample bust.

Her light gray eyes shot open at the warning and she shuddered: their mother _would_ do just that so long as it woke up her firstborn child.

With a growled curse and grunt of reluctant defeat she rolled over to sit up stiffly and yawn widely, stretching her arms infront of her and flexing her fingers, popping her neck from one side to the next before rolling her shoulders.

Her sister deadpanned at her morning routine, watching her shuffle out from bed to stand before her in just her sleep shirt –a baggy black band shirt that said '**Girugamesh**' in bold Old English yellow lettering—and her pair of green track shorts with a black star on the left hip; she lifted a slender arm to rub the back of her neck gingerly, running her fingers through her tousled-and-slightly-curly ebony black hair.

Getsuei was prettier than her sister and was a little darker than her younger sister's skin tone, olive-skinned which was a rarity in their family, and she was technically petite (even at the height of five-foot-one) with light gray eyes she'd inherited from their father's side.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She beamed lightly, loving to be the chipper one in the morning if solely just to aggravate her big sister.

She jabbed two fingers into her forehead and passed by her, grumbling. "Piss off, sunshine." She growled.

She sweatdropped and rubbed the spot where she'd been poked gingerly, exhaling. Her big sister, even though she was supposed to be the example of maturity for her humble kid sister, was far from it. She cursed like a sailor and only obeyed their parents because she knew that's where she gained her temper from; it was a miracle she even survived junior high and two years at their old high school with such an independent and rebellious attitude.

Korihime watched her sister finish fixing herself up in the bathroom across the hall from her room before trudging back in to throw on her new uniform –which consisted of a navy blazer, a lilac vest, a pale gray button-up longsleeve shirt under the vest, and a black skirt that would have the boys drooling over her legs—before stepping out of the room with her red bag slung over her shoulder, said bag carrying various key-chains on the main zipper.

Getsuei had, mostly at the expense of pissing off her new teachers, decided to wear her favorite combat boots she'd gotten for her fifteenth birthday from her mother's friend Izayoi as a belated gift.

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Must you wear those things?" She wondered, she being the doting average student and wearing the customary black clogs with dark gray stockings.

"A good start is always on the wrong foot, Kori-chan." She smirked lightly before leading the way to the kitchen to snag a bottle of water from the refrigerator and hurry out the door.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled, following calmly at her sister's wake. _Leave it to Getsu-onee to always start things off on the wrong foot,_ she thought.

::::::::::oXXo::::::::::

The dull chime of the warning bell ringing in the mid-fall air made his ears hurt.

Whoever had installed that damn thing, they obviously didn't give a rat's ass about the hearing of the poor unfortunate souls… erm, students, that would be attending the academy.

"Oi, what's with you? You look pissier than usual, nii-san." The cocky voice of his younger brother stirred his attention away from glaring daggers up at the belltower.

His gold eyes glanced over at his right to meet his brother's likewise-gold orbs that were more innocent and childish, further fueling the general population's belief that he was the baby of their family.

"It's nothing so try and keep your mouth shut until class starts." He replied dryly.

His younger brother sniffed and a pout-like line formed on his lips before he clicked his tongue and grumbled. "Someone took their bitch pills this morning…" He mused under his breath.

"Piss off, _baka-inu_." He silenced him with the usual insult he would voice if he was truly annoyed and borderline-pissed, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his academy blazer he'd left open to let his neck breathe.

"Hey, mutt brothers!" Both gold-eyed brothers looked up to see the owner of the sarcastic term of endearment waving at them from amidst a throng of (what looked to be) freshman girls sporting their academy's uniform.

The older of the two brothers rolled his eyes at the scene, eyeing his younger sibling as he smirked widely at the sophomore's comment, his arms folding behind his head leisurely.

"Oh look it's InuYasha!" One of the throng of girls piped up as she looked up past the girls crowding the main 'target', making the rest of them perk up like dogs.

"Wah, and Sesshomaru-sempai too!" Another girl squealed before the throng abandoned the main sophomore and bum-rushed the brothers as they drew closer to the scene before the gates and crowded around them, making both boys stand back-to-back to avoid getting separated or stripped against their will by the hormone-crazed girls.

The second sophomore, a black-haired boy with tanned skin and striking blue eyes, deadpanned at the sight and rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, just because their hair color is natural and they're the sons of the dean they get all the girls they want…" He grumbled.

"Hey, Koga!" A voice declared, perking his ears; he turned to see two girls walking to the gates, an ebony-haired olive skinned girl with gray eyes in the lead with a cobalt-haired fair skinned girl with blue eyes walking towards him.

His eyes lit up as he instantly recognized the one in the lead. "Well, I'll be damned. Getsu, it's been a while. I didn't think you'd transferred here; thought you were still over in Nagasaki." He declared, pulling the girl into a one-armed hug.

She chuckled and smiled, punching his shoulder affectionately. "Guess it has; but no, my father's work gave him a permanent position here in Tokyo so we moved. God what's it been, three years?" She wondered, inwardly pouting at still being a head shorter than her friend she'd made in the last year of junior high.

"Epic, where're you living? Pfah, something like that. Geez, you look ten times as beautiful as you did in junior high, moon girl!" Koga smirked confidently as was his way.

Getsuei rolled her eyes and punched him again, smirking back despite the punch. "Still a charmer, no matter what. It makes me not want to know about your love life. We're living near Shinjuku." She replied.

"Damn straight, still got the girls chasing my tail… Speaking of which, is this your sister?" He looked at her sister next, surprising the younger girl.

Korihime blushed slightly when their stares locked before she huffed and smiled good-naturedly. "Korihime, s' nice to meet the infamous 'cocky-ladies'-man' Getsu-onee mentioned a while back." She nodded.

"'Korihime'? I'd hope your personality doesn't reflect your name, princess." Koga smirked again, the smirk wider but still containing his usual cockiness.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, shrugging. "Nice try but before you try asking me out, mind walking me to class?" She asked, perking his ears.

He nodded and smiled, looking at her sister. "See you later, Getsu." He bid her farewell, walking alongside her sister up the stairs leading to the front door.

Getsu watched them leave and smiled with a soft shake of her head. _Typical Koga_, she thought.

"Sesshomaru-sempai please?"

"For the last time, no; come along, InuYasha, before we're both late…" A low and calm voice sounded from the side, perking her ears.

"Head's up!" A boy on a bike was rushing along the sidewalk, making the throng of girls that had surrounded the two brothers yelp in unison and scramble closer to the two brothers and campus building, making a domino-effect scene break out as ten girls tumbled over each other one after the other until the last girl tumbled onto the oldest of the two brothers; he narrowly dodged getting knocked down (unfortunately his brother was a different case…), tripping on a girl's bag strap and yelping before crashing into another body.

A loud curse from both parties rang out in the early morning air.

The throng of girls slowly looked up at the sound; the younger brother looked up as well and his big gold eyes widened a little.

His older brother, the one who was more dignified and posh in the face of public society, was sprawled ontop of a girl with shoulder-length ebony black hair.

Both parties opened their eyes stiffly, grumbling curses; the offender's gold eyes locked onto the innocent's silver eyes and their stares held.

It only took half a second before they scrambled apart as quickly as they'd fallen against each other, standing upright like a rod and setting a glower on each other.

"Real smooth, ladies' man." The girl spat.

He snorted. "'Me'? I wasn't the one standing there staring into space." He retorted.

His brother scrambled away from the girls to trot over before an argument could start, skidding to a halt to place both arms out to block both his brother and the stranger girl from continuing the insult volley. "Hey hold it! Before you two start barking at each other, calm down, wouldja?" He barked.

His brother scowled and reluctantly backed down at his request; the girl relaxed her posture and folded her arms over her chest.

"So who do I put the blame on for making me late?" She wondered dryly of the siblings.

The younger one, a boy with silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail by a red hair-tie and gold eyes much like the eyes of the jerk who fell on her (if not as serious), blinked before he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. My name's InuYasha; Taisho InuYasha. And that's my older brother, Sesshomaru. What's your name?" He asked, extending a hand to her.

She took it and shook lightly before dropping his hand. "Daiyokai Getsuei, but I prefer 'Getsu'. Wait, you're both Taisho? Huh, go figure, running into the two heirs of Shikon Academy. Sorry for snapping." She replied, her own sheepish smile forming on her full lips as her gray eyes looked apologetic when meeting the younger boy's big gold eyes.

"Y'kinda had a right, so it's cool. Oi, don't you have something to say to Getsu?" InuYasha nudged his brother, seeing him shoot him a look.  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked at the girl. "Not really, no." He replied.

Getsu cocked a brow before she snorted, her arms hugging her ribs. "Well, I see your father's kindness was wasted on you. InuYasha, would you be the better gentleman and guide me to the admin office? I was going to head there first before going to my first class, but… well, the rest is history." She looked at his baby brother and smiled kindly.

He smiled slightly, ignoring the burning scowl sent at him from his brother, before nodding. "No problem; c'mon, let's go." He replied.

She beamed and walked at his side up the stairs.

His brother glared daggers after the girl's retreating back.

How dare she be so… insolent? She must be new, otherwise she would've fawned over him like the rest of the girls that had bum-rushed both he and his brother so damn early in the morning… Her attitude was perfectly horrid and to top it off, she all-but-reeked of rebellion, from to the indignant fire in her light gray eyes to the black nail polish on her fingernails to the scuffed black combat boots she wore on her feet, a substitute for their academy's standard shoe requirement...

"Nii-san, you coming?" His brother hollered, perking his ears.

Sesshomaru spared the girls that were barely regaining their bearings one glance before he bit the inside of his cheek and followed his little brother and the rebellious newbie, hands in his pockets balling into fists.

'Getsu', was she? She certainly posed a curiosity that challenged his authority as one of the most popular boys at Shikon Academy… She was interesting and infuriating at the same time. Perhaps this newbie would be different from all the other girls at their school.

* * *

i hope everyone liked the first chapter! it's not as actiony as the previous _InuYasha_ fics i've written lately but it's just my way of putting a modern spiel on everyone's favorite gang of demons, humans and a certain half-demon.

drop a review if y'like! it always warms me heart to read what people think about what i write. thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

hope everyone liked the first chap. sorry if the chaps are so short i apologize! /bows they'll get longer in the future that much i'm assured of. until then enjoy this chap! ^^

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety belongs to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

The admin office reminded her of a hospital room, from the pale pink walls to the beige leather folding chairs lining the walls to the various pictures of neutral-colored paintings and old photos of certain parts of Japan.

She almost grimaced at the dull atmosphere, her gray eyes moving to the receptionist at the main desk, a skittish-looking man with graying, almost green hair, and beady black eyes.

"O-oh, good morning, Sesshomaru, InuYasha!" The man declared with a bright faked smile at the two younger Taishos.

"Hey, Jaken. Is our father in? We have a new face that just transferred from Bokuseno High." InuYasha approached the desk calmly, ushering the girl forward to stand next to him.

Getsu heard the older of the two brothers snort under his breath at hearing the name of the school she'd transferred from, refraining from throwing him a dirty look over her shoulder and instead stomping her foot onto his toes from behind.

Sesshomaru almost swore out loud at her stomp, swearing he could feel his big toe throbbing like from a cartoon, his gold eyes glowering daggers into the head of tousled ebony hair infront of him.

_Why that insolent little_…

"Oh yes, he's in his office right now. Miss… Daiyokai? You may see him now." The man informed, his beady eyes looking at the girl who was giggling on the inside at her triumph at stumping the jerk-off older Taisho boy, perking her ears.

She flashed a kind smile and nodded. "Thanks," she replied, stepping away from the brothers' company to turn down the small hallway that led to the offices of the rest of the administrators behind the main wall of the office lobby.

"We'll wait on you in here, Getsu," the younger brother declared, seeing her glance back and smile lightly before she disappeared at the next turn, leaving them be.

His brother stalked over to sit in a chair, a groaned curse uttered between his teeth. "God that hurt!" He growled.

InuYasha sweatdropped and rolled his eyes, hooking his thumbs in the black uniform pants' pockets. "Well you kinda deserved it, bro." He mused, perking his ears.

Sesshomaru sent him a dirty look, reaching to rub his toe gingerly. "Enlighten me before I make **you** feel the pain I'm currently experiencing, **little brother**." He ground out.

He ignored the threat in his brother's words. "You did crash into her, literally, and then insulted her afterward…" He deadpanned.

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back a little into the chair. "If she wasn't so insolent I might've been nicer." He quipped.

He made a face and exhaled, slipping one hand free to scritch the back of his head. "Geez you can be a real jackass sometimes, y'know?" He muttered.

His brother huffed in response.

::::::::oXXo::::::::

Well this was creepy.

The dean was a tall man with silver hair and strange blue markings on his cheekbones; his gold eyes, even though they reminded her of both the brothers she'd met on her way to visit the older man sitting before her behind his desk, were more like the older brother's gold stare… but these were kinder, reminding her more of the younger brother's gold eyes that were still innocent and childish.

But great God he was too much like Sesshomaru that it almost made her freeze where she stood once entering the office.

Of course she refrained from doing as such and only obeyed when he urged she sit in the chair facing his desk that—for the dean of a renowned academy like Shikon Academy—was neat and rather organized.

For some reason he reminded her strongly of her own father who was currently working at his prestigious job's investment company over in Ikebukuro.

"So, Miss Daiyokai, your specialty is in… Illustration?" The older Taisho's calm and low voice stirred her from her thoughts.

She blinked before nodding, smiling a little. "Yes, it's sort of a hobby of mine; I hope to be an accomplished illustrator when I complete my education." She replied.

"Daiyokai… Your father, I've met him on one occasion, of course it was long ago, but he seemed like a kind man. I hear your younger sister also attends here, Korihime?" He mused, perking her ears again.

She nodded again and put on another small smile. "Yeah, erm I mean, yes sir."

The older Taisho smiled slightly at her slip-up in formality, handing her the map for the campus plus her schedule. "Well, Miss Getsuei, we're pleased to have you here at Shikon Academy." He declared, signaling her dismissal from his office.

Getsu dipped her head once in a respectful bow before straightening from the seat and taking the papers, turning to shrug her bag onto her shoulder and head for the door. She briefly thought of asking him about his sons, particularly about the older and more jackass-looking of the two, but instead kept her mouth shut and simply exited, slipping out into the hall and closing the door behind her.

Inu Taisho surveyed the girl's transcript one final time before putting it away, gold eyes skimming over the neat row of A's in all the classes she'd taken over at Bokuseno High in Nagasaki, the fact that she was ranked in the top ten percent of her class back in freshman year… This girl was serious about her schoolwork, he had to admit that.

He glanced over at the photo of his older son at a younger age standing next to a woman that was the spitting image of his son save that her hair was whiter than his and her gold eyes were apathetic as they stared at the camera.

This Daiyokai girl was a lot like his son Sesshomaru in more ways than he imagined his son would care to admit.

:::::::oXXo::::::::

Getsu blinked when she returned to the lobby.

Sesshomaru sat in the same chair he'd taken up earlier after she'd left, gold eyes staring at a scuff on the toe of his once-polished-looking black dress shoe she'd stepped on earlier, a slight furrow of his brow visible to the point where his thin black brows threatened to knit together.

InuYasha had abandoned him on the claim that he was going to be late for his history class, leaving his brother with the choice words of 'Try to get along without killing each other'… that little bastard.

"So you were dumped." He looked up briefly at the calm voice of the girl that was currently the cause of his irritation and slight headache, meeting her light gray eyes that briefly showed him that he was the last person she was expecting to see waiting for her.

"Regrettably. He suggested that I show you around, considering both you and I are in our junior year." He replied, seeming to perk her ears.

Her brow furrowed and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked past him. "I can find my way around here just fine without a jerk-off showin' me around; later." She mused coolly, averting her gray orbs from his slightly confused gold stare and heading to the office door.

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue and nimbly hopped to his feet, bag strap shrugged across his chest, as he followed her out before reaching to grab her wrist.

Getsu jerked to a halt, turning to scowl up at him, inwardly noting that he certainly had gained his height from his father, her gray eyes locking on his gold stare; she felt a shiver threaten to roll down her spine at noting the stubborn and serious light glinting in his rare hued orbs.

"Regardless, the fact that you're new here plus that map in your hand that's soon to be glued to your nose will make you out to be less than competent enough to walk these halls." A smirk threatened to make his lips twitch upward at seeing her prepare to fire a stinging remark before he decided against reveling in annoying her and only held her stare in his own. "I insist." He added, finalizing his reason.

She clicked her tongue and huffed, jerking her wrist out of his grip. "Fine." She set him with a steely gray scowl that made her eyes look silver for the briefest moment before folding her arms again. "Lead the way."

He nodded and exhaled, placing his hands in the pockets of his blazer and leading the way down the long corridor.

She followed until she was just short of less than a foot away from his heels, her own hands stuffed into the pockets of her blazer.

* * *

well what do you think; aren't they cute? _/gets bricked by a certain fluffy inu_ oi that hurt~! D; *cough* but anywho, tell me what you think in a review; those always make things better!


	3. Chapter 3

not much to put atm so just enjoy the chap.

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety belongs to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

_This was_ _**not happening**__ to him_.

Her first class was 'College Calculus'… the same class period and at the same time **he** had it.  
God, why **him**? Why him of all people…?

"So this is College Calculus…" she muttered.

Math was easy to her; even if it once wasn't her strong point in junior high, it was one giant she had conquered back in her freshman year of high school and was one thing she was proud of accomplishing in her scholastic life.

But why did she have to share the same math class with _Sesshomaru?_ He was arrogant and a total jerk… Was fate playing a cruel joke with her or did she get jinxed by someone in the past?

Either way, math was a giant she had slain long ago, but Sesshomaru posed another giant she would have to slay (figuratively) in the future.

The general population of students filling up half of the classroom perked up at once like a clan of meerkats at the sight of the ebony-haired girl walking behind their esteemed sempai Taisho Sesshomaru.

The teacher, a fair skinned man with slicked back cobalt hair tied in a ponytail and snide blue eyes looked at the newcomer in the skirt and required blazer of their academy, quirking a thin brow at the sight. "What's this; Sessh-kun, you have a friend." He mused in a teasing voice.

Both teenagers eyed each other before huffing in chorus.

"He's not my friend." The girl answered stiffly, shirking past her guide to hand the teacher her schedule to let him survey it and check her name off the roster on his desk. "Daiyokai Getsuei." She informed in the same stiff tone.

"Daiyokai, hm? Well it's a…" His blue eyes stole a glance at the scuffed black combat boots on her feet before looking at the schedule she'd given him again; he flashed a faked light smile. "It's a pleasure to have you with us. Welcome to Shikon Academy. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He really didn't give a rat's ass about his students' social lives or their personal interests in ideas and people, so this was moreso just out of spite.

Getsu thought to level him with a low curse at being required to do such a ridiculous thing before she bit her tongue and exhaled, nodding. "Right." She took her schedule back and stuffed it into the side pocket of her bag before turning to address the class at large, inhaling.

"Hey, Sessh-kun, who's that girl? She looks like a skank." An olive skinned boy with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes by the name of Suikotsu that sat to his right nudged the older boy.

Sesshomaru ignored him, keeping his gold stare on the girl.

"My name's Daiyokai Getsuei, but I prefer 'Getsu'." _Not that any of you jerks would think to call me that_, she thought. "Nice to meet you." She declared with a slight bow, straightening to take a seat at the back of the first row, a seat she was glad to find had a view of the world outside the classroom.

_As apathetic as she appears_, he mused, stealing a glance over his shoulder at her bored expression as she pulled out a blue notebook and black pencil from her bag before placing the bag beneath her desk chair.

Her gray eyes lifted and caught his gold stare; she curled her lip and scowled, looking away as he mentally scoffed and also looked away.

_This girl certainly was going to be a handful_...

"Ugh, why is she wearing those boots? Aren't they for men?" One of the girls wondered, a snide sound in her voice, as she was talking with her friend next to her.

"Yeah, they are! She must think she's so cool, first showing up with Sesshomaru-sempai and then wearing those boots that make her look like a badass… She's just another grungy skank." Her friend snickered.

Getsu ignored their comments, scribbling down notes as their teacher began to lecture. _Stupid sluts_, she thought.

Sesshomaru followed suit and started taking notes as well, sparing the girl one final glance before keeping his mind on the day's lecture.

* * *

Lunch hour couldn't have come at a faster time.

She lounged against a handy pillar, legs stretched out, the contents of her bento box halfway gone, as she doodled a pair of serious-looking eyes on the back of her map.

She hadn't lied to the dean when she confirmed that she wanted to one day be a renowned illustrator once her education was done with; ever since she was eleven her art skills were brilliant, even deemed beautiful by some of her former art teachers, giving her the drive to want to make something out of her talent she had honed and nurtured for the past six years.

Her hand had a mind of its own because by the time she was done doodling she was looking at an illustrated portrait of Sesshomaru; she blushed and yanked the map over to the front page, lifting the pencil to tuck it behind her right ear and keep herself from trying to finish the doodle-turned-portrait.

"You're not good at making friends, are you?" A voice wondered, almost making her start, before she looked up to meet a pair of big gold eyes.

She calmed and then shrugged, noting he carried a can of soda. "I tend to have the habit of being a loner." She replied as he shuffled to sit down next to her in the shade. "Thanks for ditching me earlier, by the way; I was stuck with the ice king." She added wryly.

The younger Taisho brother laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy about my bailing on him either." He offered, throwing her an apologetic smile.

Getsu sighed and waved it off, looking down at her map again as he sipped from the can. "It's alright; he's actually not too bad of a tour guide. Should make a career of it." She joked.

InuYasha snorted and then chuckled. "Nah, he'd probably kill the tourists before the tour was over; Sesshomaru's patience isn't too good." He mused.

She smirked and crossed off the classrooms she'd been to on the list she'd scrawled on side of the map. "You look more like your father than he does; personality-wise, anyway." She mused as she doodled a diamond design through the squared off section of her college calculus class.

He blinked in surprise at the random compliment before he smiled slightly. "Sorry if my brother's an ass."

"I'm used to it." She paused in finishing the doodle to look at him. "Where is he anyway? Sucking the blood out of some poor innocent village girl?" She wondered.

"Sesshomaru should be at the library, I think; never one for crowds." InuYasha offered thoughtfully.

Getsu nodded and closed her bento box. "Just wondering." _He's like me_, she mused with a hint of revulsion. _If InuYasha is more like their father, then is Sesshomaru more like his mother?_ She wondered, her mind trailing off to that one photo Inu Taisho had on his desk of a younger version of said ice king standing next to a woman that had looked like a female version of how he looked now, save that his hair was silver rather than white like hers. _They can't possibly be from the same mother_…

"Whoa, your art is really good." He declared in amazement, jerking her from her thoughts.

She blinked and looked at him to see he was looking at the design she'd doodled onto the map before turning the page over when the sunlight showed hints of the portrait she'd drawn; her cheeks flared pink when his gold eyes found the portrait she'd tried to hide.

"Damn, Getsu! This is really good; it's the spitting image of him…" InuYasha praised, marveling at the illustrated portrait of his older brother's serious gold eyes staring up at him in that blank-faced façade he was famous for.

Getsu took the paper back when he handed it to her, stowing it in the pocket of her blazer she'd shed for the afternoon and rolled the sleeves up on her button-up shirt. "Thanks. I want to be a renowned illustrator once I'm done with my education. That's part of the reason I transferred here, I heard the art department gets some good scouting propositions if you're a junior or senior." She replied with a sheepish smile, rubbing her neck.

"So your dad's work had you transfer over here, I guess." He mused, both of them perking up as the bell rang to signal that lunch was over.

She nodded and shrugged her bag onto her shoulder before hopping to her feet, folding her blazer and holding it to her chest absently. "Yeah, his company is over in Ikebukuro so we found a place near Shinjuku. The neighborhood isn't too bad, but it beats our old one in Nagasaki; it was too quiet there." She replied as he walked with her inside the building.

Even though they had barely met less than ten hours ago, she felt more at ease with the younger of the two Taisho brothers; he was a good-spirited kid and talking to him made her realize that she'd made a friend (which was something she hadn't expected to do on her first day at Shikon Academy).

"Sounds cool. What class do you have next?" He asked calmly, his longer legs forcing her to keep up.

She took a glance at the map in her pocket and smiled a little. "Art History. I've been dying to get to that class," she laughed sheepishly at her confession, rubbing her neck again.

InuYasha smiled slightly, blinking at the name as it registered in his head. _Sesshomaru takes Art History too, at this time period… Well fuck, let's just hope they don't try and maim each other_, he thought.

Getsu pulled his cheek. "Hey, what's with the face? You zoned out on me." She wondered innocently.

He shooed her hand away on reflex and rubbed his cheek gingerly. "Ow, that hurt… It's nothin'; I've got AP Algebra so I'd better bail. See you." He said, flashing a kind smile before turning to stride off towards his class.

She smiled after him before walking down the corridor, opening the door and stepping inside the half-way filled room, her eyes scanning for the teacher's desk before finding it at the head of the class.

::::::::xOOx::::::::  
_  
Well that's weird, the teacher isn't here yet_, she mused at seeing the desk vacant of a body, looking at the rest of the room and finding a vacant seat at the middle near the window; she smiled and walked over to stake her claim, placing her bag on the floor beneath the chair after pulling out the same notebook and pencil she'd been using for the day and also pulling out a black moleskin sketchbook from the bag.

Her eyes looked down at the word '**Daiyokai**' scrawled across the top of the front cover in thick nihongo, dragging the fingers of her left hand over the white characters absently.

From what her father had told her since she was little, their last name bluntly meant '_great demon_'; he also mentioned something about their family being from some great demon clan over seven hundred years ago, but she hardly believed it. Stories were passed by word of mouth back then so it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if someone slipped up and threw in the words 'demon clan' to make up for forgetting the tiniest detail about their family's history.

_What if I really was a demon?_ She wondered, thinking back to the various manga she'd read in the past involving demons and the netherworld and the whole struggle of good and evil…

"You must be new around here." A drawling male voice sounded near her, jerking her from her thoughts; she looked up from tracing the characters she'd written to meet a pair of ruby eyes standing out amidst a pale face with long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

_She really didn't like this guy_.

"And if I am?" She wondered stoically, her gray eyes showing no emotion as she stared up at the boy's ruby stare.

The brunette chuckled. "I couldn't help but wonder that because you're so beautiful and different compared to the other girls around here." He said in the same cocky drawl that made her skin crawl instinctively.

She kept a calm face but inside she was recoiling from being so near an arrogant little prick like this guy. "Nice try, but I'm not interested." She said dismissively, looking over at the teacher's desk to see it still remained vacant, inwardly cursing at the lack of an adult in the room… especially when she really needed someone to pry this guy's drooling face away from her before she punched his nose in.

"Feisty little Goth girl aren't you? What's your name, sweet?" He smirked, his hands he'd placed on her desktop supporting his weight as he leaned in a bit closer to the newcomer; she was putting up the tough act now but give him a week and he'd break her and have her fawning over him like the rest of the female population at the school… possibly even have her in his lap.

"None of your fucking **business**, pretty boy." She sneered; she bristled out of defense as her fingers gripped the sides of her sketchbook she contemplated hitting him with.

He chuckled again. "Temperamental too. I like that in a girl…" He purred.

"**Onigumo**, what're you doing?" A familiar low voice wondered behind the leering boy, making both parties look up alertly; her gray eyes widened slightly at the owner of the voice, the last person she was expecting to see in a class she once believed she would enjoy… Talk about shot down from the sky.

Sesshomaru stood behind his lecherous fellow junior, arms folded across his chest with his pale gray shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows to flash the birthmark magenta streaks on his lower forearms; his gold eyes were on the ruby stare of Onigumo Naraku.

Naraku smiled smoothly at his fellow junior and good acquaintance, straightening to stand and come to the same height the lanky Taisho stood at. "Sessh-kun, I had forgotten you were attending this class too. What a surprise." He chuckled.

Getsu's lip curled in a silent death glare she bore into the back of his skull, inwardly relieved that someone like Sesshomaru had stopped things before they could even begin.

The older Taisho boy nodded his head curtly at the girl behind his acquaintance (that he begrudgingly knew because their fathers were friends from college). "Leave her. Asano-sensei assigned me to help her with catching up, and you're interrupting." He advised with all the coldness of an iceberg in his low voice, the intensity of his gold orbs even eliciting a reluctant shiver from the red-eyed boy.

He nodded and looked back at the girl to see her gray eyes were steely and looked like silver blades; he chuckled again and slipped his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Whatever you say, Sessh-kun. Do have fun with her: I know you relish a good challenge." He added quietly as he passed by, his shoulder clipping lightly with that of his fellow sempai before he skulked away to his desk.

Both teenagers gave a sigh of relief when he'd gone.

Her gray eyes were on him again as he sat down to her left. "You weren't serious about the teacher assigning you to help, were you?" She wondered, glancing at the magenta streaks on the sides of his wrists, fighting the urge to trace a finger down the upper one on his right wrist.

He smirked slightly and pulled his notebook and pen out before dropping his bag onto the floor and pushing it beneath his chair. "You're not the only one who can bluff." He mused.

She blinked before smiling a little, twirling the pencil between her left hand's index, middle and fore finger absently as she looked away. "Thanks for that." She replied quietly.

He quirked a dark brow before letting the smirk on his lips switch to a small smile at hearing gratitude coming from the girl he had immediately thought would be a handful, nodding. "Don't mention it; he always does that to girls he thinks he can get his hands on." The muscles in his jaw tensed at the mere thought that a slimy tool like Onigumo Naraku could ever get his hands on Daiyokai Getsu.

Of course he didn't know why he suddenly got that reaction: she was nothing to him, just an acquaintance, that's all… But if his father had approved of her transcripts and the fact that she was as smart as a whip, she might become more than just an acquaintance… Possibly his future fiancé if his father wanted to go old school.

"So I noticed. You came in at the right time, at least before I drop-kicked him in the balls." Getsu muttered with a slight growl, perking his ears and jerking him from his thoughts.

Sesshomaru blinked before the smile broadened infinitesimally at the mental image. "I'd pay to see that." He murmured, his amendment not gone amiss.

She giggled, smirking at him.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all… Maybe he really was a good guy.

:::::::oXXo::::::::

He didn't leave her when the bell rang for class to end and the day was over.

She could look after herself well enough, that much he figured, but against someone like Naraku… Not a wise choice to leave her alone.

Besides, it was like there was something inside him that was telling him to stay with her. He doubted it was his hormones –she was beautiful, yes, but he had dated girls in the past based on just the physical needs alone—so he didn't think it was that… No, it had to be something else, something deeper inside his heart.

Damn it all that he didn't know what it was!

"Don't you have a limo to catch?" Her calm sarcastic question jerked him from his thoughts.

He blinked before smirking slightly at her sarcasm, meeting her gray eyes. "I'm capable of driving myself, thank you." He quipped, shrugging his bag's strap over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and smirked back. "I just figured you rode in a limo because your father's the dean here…" She mumbled.

"If you want a lift, it's easier to just ask." Sesshomaru mused.

Getsu rubbed her arm gingerly, blushing. "No, I'm alright, really. My place isn't but a few blocks away from here…"

"In Shinjuku." He finished calmly, seeing her quirk a brow. "InuYasha mentioned it." He added.

She grimaced at being caught red-handed, exhaling and pinching the bridge of her nose. "On one condition."

_God please don't say she's going to ask for anything … promiscuous_, he thought with an inward grumble. "Shoot."

"My sister and I usually walk home, so would it be okay if we both got a lift?" Getsu asked quietly.

Sesshomaru quieted in silent relief before nodding. "Deal."

She smiled and nodded her head in thanks, pulling her phone out of her pocket and finding her sister had text her; she blinked and opened the message.

'_Already going home w/ Koga; offered lift on motrcycl. C u home! – Kori :3_' the text read.

_Why that little_… She text back, '_K c u there, careful. – Getsu xD_' before slipping her phone back into the pocket of her vest. "Never mind, she already got a lift. Um, shall we?" She looked at his gold eyes.

He nodded, smiling slightly and leading the way out of the classroom.

A fifteen minute ride with the source of his earlier headache seemed to make her all the more interesting.

* * *

fifteen minutes in a confined space with a girl he can't help but be attracted to.. what's a poor Taisho boy to do? lol until next chap, later!


	4. Chapter 4

well, did Sesshomaru pull anything? did he try to make a pass at our heroine? or did he behave like a complete gentleman and refrain from doing the things his hormones wanted him to do? you'll have to find out by reading this chap. enjoy!

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety is copyright to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

Being inside his car was almost overwhelming: it even smelled like him.

Of course she didn't dwell on such a thing when getting into the passenger side, instead busying herself with buckling the seatbelt and placing her bag on the floor between her feet.

"Your choice in footwear is interesting." He noted aloud once they were out of the school parking lot, stirring her attention from staring out the passenger window at the passing buildings.

She pursed her lips. "You're not going to go bipolar and insult my boots, I'd hope…" She began warily, glancing over at him.

His hands gripped the steering wheel and he rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not like that. If I were, you'd have disliked me more." He replied.

She blushed and looked down at the fabric of her skirt, pulling it down a little out of self-conscious reflex. "That's true… Sorry for stomping on your foot this morning." She muttered.

His ear twitched; she was apologizing? Maybe he should've talked to her sooner… "It wasn't your fault, don't apologize." He replied, perking her ears.

Getsu's blush deepened a little and she smiled slightly. "Okay."

Sesshomaru glanced at her to see her gaze had returned to stare out at the world passing by, her chin being supported by her right hand's lightly crumpled fist. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all… Maybe she really wouldn't be such a handful as he'd first judged her to be.

"My house is just a few blocks from here." She mused, jerking him from his thought bubble.

He glanced at the houses to the right of the car and nodded a little. "College-Calculus was kind of a bitch today." He muttered; even though he was one for supporting silence, silence in a confined space with a girl less than ten feet away from him didn't pan out well for his gods-forsaken hormones he hardly ever showed to the world.

She chuckled and glanced over at him. "Well I'll be damned; I didn't think you knew how to curse." She mused, teasing him.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly and huffed. "Kind of hard to curse in a public place your father basically runs." He quipped.

Getsu nodded wisely and relaxed in the seat, sparing a glance at the scuffs on her boot toes. "Don't think what those skanks said in College-Cal got to me, because they didn't." She saw him lift a brow briefly out of the corner of her eye. "I'm used to hearing that kind of stuff, at this point." She grumbled the last sentence softly.

"So how did you overcome letting their words get to you?" He dared ask, pausing at a red light.

She lifted a hand to scritch the back of her head gingerly. "One group of skanks cornered me after class one day in junior high; beat the crap out of them and what was left of their group spread word that I was a tough bitch. After that I didn't get bothered again throughout junior high and my first two years of high school over in Nagasaki. It was nice while it lasted." She explained calmly.

_So that explains things_, he mused, his mind travelling to the combat boots she wore on her feet before he smirked to himself at hearing of her previous reputation. "Pretty sure fighting is grounds for expulsion at this school; just a head's up." He informed in the same tone.

"I figured as such; it's not a popular academy for no damn reason. Though I might risk that expulsion if Onigumo comes at me again." She almost growled the last sentence, the name of that slick tool tasting like acid on her tongue.

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly. "Spunky," he murmured.

Getsu blushed slightly and looked out the window; _did he just compliment me?_ She thought. Her mind travelled to what would be awaiting her at home and she ran a hand through her tousled ebony hair, groaning under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" He glanced at her once hearing the groan.

She blinked and looked over at him, flashing a cheesy smile. "Nope, nothing in the slightest!" She assured with a wave of her hand.

_Fuck, if Mama sees who drove me home… Fuck, fuck, fuck_, she chewed her bottom lip in anxiety. _I don't even wanna know what Papa will say when he gets home and Sesshomaru is dragged to eat dinner with us!_

Sesshomaru cocked a brow again; _she sounded like she was thinking of something horrid_, he mused, vainly hoping what awaited her at home would be far from such a thing.

Getsu almost froze on the spot when the car slowed to a crawl and halted infront of the driveway of her home.

It was a modest house, one-storied, and painted yellowish beige with red on the roof shingles and outer window frames, the front door painted a darker shade of red than the one of the window frames and roof shingles.

She blinked at seeing a sleek black motorcycle parked only a few feet infront of where his car was, noting that her mother's car was in the driveway; she wanted to sink into the seat and melt into the upholstery. _Fuck_, she inwardly groaned.

"Thanks for the ride." She said, her voice quiet when it passed her lips, further raising the curiosity of her newfound friend.

He lifted a brow at seeing the motorcycle parked infront of his car. _That wolf Koga owns a motorcycle just like that… unless that is his motorcycle, and he's already inside the house_. A slight twinge of annoyance caused the muscles in his jaw to tighten again; did he like Getsu? Or was he her boyfriend? He doubted it. Koga was a year younger than both he and the girl still sitting in his car, and he didn't seem to be like her type.

"Would you like to come in?" She almost bit her tongue; what the hell was she _saying?_ Sesshomaru in her house was the last thing she wanted right now! Especially with one of her parents' home, awaiting her eldest daughter to walk inside and tell her about her first day at a new school… _God she was an idiot_.

"If it's no trouble on your part," he replied, making the anxiety in her gut churn.

_Sunnuva_… "No, it's not." _Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot_.

He cut the engine, stepping out and closing the door behind his exit; she pushed her door open and climbed out much quicker than he had, grabbing the strap of her bag and blazer, shrugging the latter onto her shoulders and doing the same for the former as he came around the front of the car and she closed the door, fishing her keys out of the side pocket of her bag and leading the way to the front door.

She was nervous; he could practically smell it.

_But what is she nervous for? Are her parents cruel to her? Or is it because she brought a boy home?_ He wondered, inwardly noting that the boots she wore did indeed make her stand out when coupled with the uniform's blazer, vest, shirt and skirt.

_Here goes nothing_… She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

The front room wasn't exactly in disarray as he'd have thought it was; in fact, it was actually kept clean enough.

His guide dropped her bag onto the nearest piece of furniture –which so happened to be a large and comfortable-looking blue couch across from the doorway—and draped the blazer onto the back of the couch, placing her keys on the small bookshelf near the TV before continuing on.

"Mama? Kori-chan?" She called as he inwardly raised a brow.

_Ah yes, I forgot she had a sister_, he thought, remembering seeing her earlier that morning.

"Onee-chan, there you are!" Her sister poked her head out of the kitchen, her soft blue eyes landing on her sister's gray eyes before they lifted to meet her friend's gold eyes; she stepped into the living room, having mirrored her sister and forsook the blazer and vest of the uniform, instead wearing the pale gray shirt with a few buttons undone and the skirt. "Sesshomaru-sempai? What're you doing…?" She trailed off as it clicked; she looked at her sister and smiled wryly. "Obviously I'm not the only one to bring a boy home." She mused lightly.

Getsu's cheeks flared a hue of reddish pink her friend lifted both brows at (and found made her look cute) and she snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where is Mr. Ladies' Man, anyway?" She ground out, making a mental note to beat her sister into a coma once Sesshomaru and Koga had left.

Korihime smirked cheekily at the flushed face of her older sister, nodding her head to the kitchen. "Talking with Mom. Sesshomaru-sempai, thanks for driving my sister home. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked innocently, making the blush deepen on her sister's face.

"Kori, I don't think he'd wanna spend any more time around this place than he's already spent…" Getsu began.

"I'd love to." Sesshomaru answered calmly, making the petite junior stiffen.

_Why that cheap sunnuva_… She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Fuck!_ She wanted to shout.

He inwardly smiled; trying to give him the brush-off, was she? _Nice try, princess_, he thought as the inward smile stretched.

"The restroom is the first door on the left," her sister ushered the older boy to the bathroom to wash up.

The door closed behind him.

"You're trying to kill me." Getsu hissed, glaring daggers at her sister's innocent blue orbs.

Korihime smiled cheekily. "What's with the embarrassment? He's actually a guy that Papa would approve of; intelligent, calm, respectful… Doesn't Inu Taisho know him anyway? Or they met or something once; Papa told us about it at one point, before we moved here." She tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully.

She growled and stomped past her to get out of her uniform clothes, slamming the door shut behind her.

She chuckled softly and retreated inside the kitchen with a skip in her step.

A heavy sigh escaped her once the door was closed; she locked it just for safety measures and yanked the socks off her feet, rifling through her dresser drawers for a fresh shirt and finding a dark teal top that had pink polka-dots designed on it.

_Well, this is just casual, it's not like we're dating or anything like that: we're just friends. That's all_. She repeated this over and over for at least five times as she changed out of the vest and shirt, tossing them onto her bed after pulling the top over her shoulders and unlocking her door.  
_Don't let this get screwed up_, she thought, inhaling and opening the door to the hallway; she blinked at seeing her fellow junior stepping out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Gold and gray clashed.

She blushed and was the first to look away, silently elated the shirt she'd picked didn't show a lot of cleavage, just a modest bit. "Sorry if my sister kind of forced you into this." She apologized, looking down at her bare feet.

He smiled a little and shook his head. "It's alright; I wasn't going to do much at home anyway, just work on homework most likely." _If I have homework_, he inwardly added; most of the time his teachers hardly gave him homework on account of him being the dean's eldest son as well as keeping up ahead of the class.

She smiled back and nodded. "Well alright, if you insist." She stepped out into the hallway first, leading the way again to the kitchen.

He eyed the sway in her hips and smiled to himself, following with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

:::::::oXXo::::::::

She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Her father was a man of medium build and had cobalt hair just like her sister; his trademark gray eyes looked silver that she had inherited, with a calm smile and a kind and honest light in his mid-forties face.

Koga had passed his 'inquisition' by a hair's breadth compared to Sesshomaru; the latter was immediately treated as if he were her father's own son.

Of all things she could've asked to happen –get run over by a truck, caught in a store robbery on her way home, gotten struck by lightning—the last thing she had ever wanted to happen was that her father actually _approved_ of the first boy she brought home… And the fact that said boy was Taisho Sesshomaru added emphasis to that.

They were just friends! He barely knew her for God's sake! If her father even brought up the topic if betrothal… she would most likely snap.

Her sister was basically in the same state, save that she was keeping her attention focused on the remnants of her food still on the plate; if this was some cruel joke by fate, then fate had a really fucked-up sense of humor.

The object of her humiliation glanced at her from sipping his drink, practically seeing a dark cloud hovering over her head that drooped down in something he could only assume was shame; he smirked a little in satisfaction, placing his glass down and glancing over at the clock on the wall. _Father should be home right now_, he mused. "I should be going," he announced calmly, noting his fellow junior's head shot up quickly at his words as both her parents and her sister plus Koga perked up as well, simultaneously glancing at the clock.

Her mother, a petite fair-skinned woman with slowly-graying jet black hair loosely tied in a bun and calm sky blue eyes, smiled good-naturedly at the boy. "Thank you for bringing Getsuei home, Sesshomaru. Korihime, would you get the dishes?" She turned to her youngest, seeing her blink.

Korihime punched the arm of the sophomore sitting at her left wearing a cocky smirk on his lips before obeying and slipping away to take the plates from the table and shuffle to the kitchen sink. "Make yourself useful and help me with these, wolf boy." She added over her shoulder.

Koga rubbed his arm gingerly and scowled slightly at her exit, seeing his friend shake her head and chuckle, before he sighed and straightened to go help; he nodded to his sempai friend. "See ya tomorrow, mutt boy." He smirked good-naturedly before leaving the table.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the "term of affection", ignoring the smirk from his newfound friend, before straightening and putting his chair back in place. "Thanks for dinner. Your hospitality was very nice." He added with a small smile before turning to leave the kitchen.

Getsu caught the slight look her mother shot her before she exhaled and straightened nimbly to trot after him to see him off.

"Your parents are good people." He noted once they were outside, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his pants like his brother did, turning to look at her.

She shrugged and rubbed her neck absently. "They're pretty cool when you get to know them; of course my dad was a little over-zealous in regards to that…" She chuckled sheepishly and smiled.

He smiled back and looked up at the sky painted a deep blue with traces of pink streaked here or there as the sun's last retaliation against the oncoming moon and her onslaught of shining stars slowly coming out in the dark twilit sky. "He's a lot like my own father." _Of course he's probably wondering where I am right now_, he inwardly added with a sweatdrop.

"I'm glad you decided to stay for dinner; it would've probably been boring if it was just Kori who was bringing a boy home." _And probably more intense, knowing Papa,_ Getsu inwardly shuddered.

Sesshomaru raised a brow; _so I really was the first boy she brought home_, he thought, his gold eyes softening as he felt like his pride swelled just hearing that he was the first boy to be approved as well as brought before Getsu's parents. "I'm glad too." He saw her blush slightly before he smirked and nodded his head. "I've got to be going before both my father and InuYasha send out a search party."

Getsu chuckled at that and nodded as he turned to go to his car. "See you tomorrow." She declared.

"Definitely. That color suits you, by the way." Sesshomaru called calmly, perking her ears; he looked over his shoulder to see she was stunned just the slightest by his compliment. He smiled a little and opened his door, ducking inside before closing it.

Blush stained her cheeks that hue of reddish pink as earlier when his car's engine purred to life before he drove off into the twilight.

_That cocky bastard_, she thought as she turned to retreat inside the confines of her home.

* * *

sorry if the story is starting out slow. if its too slow for you lot don't read. just figured i should put that out. anyway, until next chap.


	5. Chapter 5

first obstacle: get him approved by her father - accomplished with flying colors. now that that obstacle is out of the way, will Getsu pursue the slight butterflies-in-her-stomach feeling she gets around Sesshomaru? or will she just drop it and look elsewhere? you'll have to read to find out. enjoy the chap!

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety is copyright to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

The narrowed slits of the dragon stared up at her.

She erased a stray thumbnail line from the main slithering body of the dragon, going over the lighter lines of the scaled beast's belly gingerly with her pencil.

"Hey aren't you that Goth skank?"

Her gray eyes lifted up from beneath black lashes to stare at the owner of the question and cocky-sounding voice; a girl with wavy dark brown hair kept out of her face by a tight bun and ruby eyes met her stare, magenta eye-shadow enhancing the red hue of her eyes and dark magenta lipstick making her face seem paler than the olive skin-tone she had.

"What's it to you?" She answered calmly, looking down at the dragon she had been sketching, lightly scrubbing out another thumbnail line near the head's antler-like horns protruding from above the dragon's thick brows.

The girl huffed. "I heard that you were new here from some dipshit school in Nagasaki and that you hooked up with Taisho Sesshomaru." She declared, her tone stony and waspish at the same time.

She almost erased the snout of the dragon; who was this girl to dare think such a thing? She quickly regained her composure and huffed, returning to the task she was currently occupied with. "What's he to you? Just because he's the dean's son and is pretty smart doesn't give you fangirl bitches a right to rip apart any new girl that's just trying to make her way in life." She sneered coolly.

She placed the palms of her hands on the desktop, not even making the girl flinch, her red eyes blazing.

"He's **my ex**, that's what. Look, just because you're new here don't think you can waltz around like a fucking princess, you Bokuseno whore. You're new blood here at Shikon Academy, a nobody-geek-slut, so listen well: don't fuck with our boys, least of all Sesshomaru. You're gonna find yourself in a damn gurney very soon if you even think I'm not serious." She growled, glaring annoyedly into the gray eyes of the newcomer.

Getsu cocked a brow before she huffed and smirked. "How cute, you're jealous. Well listen to me, then: I don't give a fuckin' rat's ass about what you and your horde of tramps think about me. You can bitch about me to everyone in the whole school for all I care; I came here to finish this miserable hell known as school life so if you're done whining, fuck. off." She returned in the same tone, seeing the girl's red eyes darken in annoyance and anger at her retaliation.

"Why you little…" She began in a hiss.

"Scaring another girl into manicuring your nails, Kagura?" A girl wondered, perking her ears and making both girls look at the newcomer.

A girl with raven black hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and dark blue eyes stood not ten feet away from the two girls, her arms crossed over her chest.

The Kagura girl clicked her tongue and glared at her, red eyes steely. "Higurashi, this isn't any of your business so go pick daisies." She snapped waspishly.

"Bullying innocent girls is considered my business, Onigumo." The Higurashi girl replied coolly.

The "victim" of her bullying quirked a brow. _'Onigumo'? So she's related to him, then_, she mused, her fingers gripping the pencil lightly crumpling into a fist around the sharp utensil.

Kagura snorted and backed away stiffly, glaring from one girl to the other. "Whatever." She sniffed, stalking away to grab her things and leave the virtually vacant classroom.

Getsu scowled after her, tucking her pencil behind her left ear and exhaling.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" The Higurashi girl asked, reminding her that she wasn't the only one in the room; she looked up at her blue eyes and smiled a little, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice save back there, but I could've handled it." She replied, dragging her bag from under the chair and straightening to her feet.

"Thanks, I think. You're the new girl here, then, the one that transferred from Bokuseno High." She shrugged, perking her ears.

She nodded again. "Yeah, my name's Getsu; Daiyokai Getsu. What's yours?" She asked.

"Sorry about that! Mine's Kagome. Higurashi Kagome; I'm a sophomore." She smiled sheepishly.

"Interesting name; nice to meet you. Oh, that's just a doodle," she mused when the girl noticed her sketchbook's opened page.

She lifted the book from the desktop, looking through the pages. "Wow, you're really good! These are cool," she declared in awe.

Getsu blushed humbly and chuckled, taking the sketchbook back when handed it, closing it and holding it to her chest. "Thanks. I want to be a serious illustrator when I'm out of school, but these are just sketches." She shrugged and slipped her arm through the strap of her bag as she walked out to go to lunch.

Kagome trailed after her until she was at her side. "Even so, they're really good sketches. Where do you usually sit at lunch?" She wondered.

She shrugged when they made it to the courtyard, "it's too congestive inside so I usually sit out here in the shade." She replied.

:::::::oXXo::::::::

"Oi there you are!" A voice barked, making both girls look up, before a silver-haired streak practically tackled the raven-haired sophomore in a hug, making her squeak on reflex.

She blinked at the sight before sweatdropping as she recognized the silver-haired streak to be the younger of the Taisho boys. "Well aren't you chipper." She mused calmly. "I didn't know you were with InuYasha, Kagome." She added to the girl pushing against her companion's chest with a giggle and sweet kiss to his lips.

"O-oh yeah I forgot to mention that!" Kagome stammered, blushing at the tight squeeze her boyfriend had on her waist.

Getsu smiled and rolled her eyes at the sight. "It's cool, it explains why he's wagging his tail like crazy." She replied absently.

"His tail **always** wags around her," a sigh sounded, perking her ears, before she looked to see the older Taisho boy coming forward from having dropped his things off under the shade of a young oak; she blushed slightly at seeing he had stripped of the custom vest and blazer, the pale shirt opened to reveal a flash of a black undershirt beneath the uniform shirt, his magenta birthmarks visible once again as the sleeves had been rolled up to the elbow of his arms that were folded across his chest.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at seeing the blush tainting her cheeks a light pink, smirking smoothly. "Hi." He added calmly.

Getsu shook her head softly as the blush deepened at seeing the smooth smirk adorn his lips before she spluttered a snort and scowled patiently at him. "I'm surprised you haven't burst into flame just by being out in the sun." She teased cattily, mirroring him and crossing her arms over her semi-flat chest, as the happier couple retreated to the shade of the oak he'd abandoned.

He chuckled and dropped his stance to poke her nose lightly with a finger. "Cute. I'm surprised you didn't _run_ to greet me like a happy puppy." He teased coolly, smirking.

She swatted his hand away and blushed again, huffing. "Don't be so cocky; just because you gave me a lift home yesterday doesn't mean you own me, rich boy." She growled.

He chuckled again and kept the confident and calm smile on his lips, further irritating her. "I don't know about that; your father **did** approve of me, if I recall. At least more than that wolf boy your sister brought home…" He said smugly.

The blush flared to that hue of reddish pink he liked to see flatter her light-olive toned cheeks. "That was just a fluke shot in hell and you know it." She ground out.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure it was; come on, princess, it'd be best for you to eat something before being dragged off to Art History." He declared calmly, turning to retreat beneath the shade of the oak tree, his silver hair he'd pulled into a high ponytail dancing lightly behind him.

She grumbled and stuck her middle finger in the air before stomping after his lead.

She was being difficult again, but even after just only one day of getting to know her, he liked it when she was difficult; it made her all the more sexy.  
_If she keeps this up, I doubt Onigumo will be the only one to fail in resisting to keep their hands off her_, he thought with an inward smile.

* * *

_He just thought he was so smug_.

God how she hated guys like that!

Her gray eyes glanced at him as he returned from delivering his paperwork to their teacher and sat down next to her; she looked away and smiled a little. Well okay, he was respectful, and intelligent… and handsome. Fuck, he was beyond that, he was **_hot_**.

She blushed a little at that and smiled inwardly.

Okay, so he was everything her father had approved of. _But he was just one guy_. He was popular and had girls chasing his tail and was the dean's oldest son… _Damn, why was he so hard to get out of her head!? _

Sesshomaru was just her friend. That's all he was. Simple as that.

_'Don't fuck with our boys, especially Sesshomaru.' That Kagura bitch had all but seethed_.

That line… something inside her wanted to spite Onigumo Kagura and her words. Something inside her wanted to fight back and show her that she, Daiyokai Getsu, could stand above meager threats and hollow words.

She was going to go out with him just to spite everyone, to show that she wasn't a weak wannabe-tough bitch… and to make him shut up about teasing her and render that drop-dead gorgeous face of his speechless.

"Sesshomaru," she began quietly when they were set to start the day's assignment, pulling her book out of the bag's confines and opening it to the correct page.

He perked an ear and glanced at her. Something had sparked in her; he didn't know her well enough, but he could tell that there was a thought, an epiphany even, bubbling up to the surface. "What is it?" He pressed in the same tone.

"What're you doing tomorrow after school?" She wondered.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow; _is she asking what I think she's asking…?_ He wondered. "Nothing that I know of. Why?" He shrugged.

Getsu scribbled down a note from the book onto the crisp white page of her notebook. "Let's hang out." She declared calmly.

His gold eyes softened in understanding and he nodded. "Sounds perfect."  
_Spunky princess indeed_, he thought.

* * *

well what do you think: will Getsu go out with Sesshomaru just to get back at Kagura for being such a bitch to her? will she feel anything more for the boy other than just platonic feelings? you'll have to find out in the next installment of '_White Demon Love Song_'. later!


	6. Chapter 6

not much to put except that the date is coming soon! lol next chap so this chap is a prologue of sorts for that, therefore i'll shut up right now and let you lot enjoy the chap!

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety is copyright to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

She didn't make faces when he drove her home.

He was dying to ask what she had planned, but he kept his mouth shut and just drove.

It wasn't like Getsu was the first girl he'd gone out with; being endowed with his father's good looks, Sesshomaru had been chased by countless girls' once entering junior high and that didn't seem to get any better once he got in high school. The only one he had spent the most time on was Onigumo Kagura, a year their junior and also Naraku's little sister. Why he ever went out with her and stayed with her for so long, he hadn't a clue. She was just like her brother in the end, therein making their relationship fizzle out faster than rain on a forest fire.

But this girl… she was different. He just had a feeling that she would be different than Kagura, that's all.

He stopped at a red light, his hands relaxing on the wheel. "Are you going to let me in on why you're being so quiet?" He wondered aloud; his curiosity was getting to the point where he was annoyed that he was left out of the loop.

She glanced over at him and brushed some locks of tousled hair from her left cheek. "Your ex is a bitch, you realize." She murmured, perking his ears.

He growled a little under his breath. "Damn her." He exhaled slowly, scowling at the sunlight glinting off the front of the car's hood. "What did she say?" He wondered in a careful and quiet voice.

"Just to stay away from you; she musta heard from her brother that you rushed in to save my ass the other day." She smirked bitterly at that, lifting her head from resting her cheek on the palm of her right hand, her gray eyes looking at her handsome companion. "You're not mad." She didn't ask.

He scoffed and the scowl deepened into a glare that furrowed his fair-skinned brow. "She isn't my concern anymore, so I don't give a damn what she thinks. Kagura is just like her brother; that's all you need to know." He replied in the same bitter tone.

Getsu nodded, running a hand through her tousled hair. "I'll remember that." She murmured.

"I'm sorry she cornered you like that." Sesshomaru murmured once the light turned green and he drove on.

She lifted a brow before shrugging. "If she has a problem with me, I'll deal with it just fine on my own." She assured calmly.

He sent her a look. "Well aren't you being the brave one today." He mused.

"How so?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled a little. "Standing up to a bitch like my ex-girlfriend, resisting the charm of the boy who saved your neck from getting in trouble on your first day, and then asking said boy out on a date tomorrow afternoon… You're racking up a good reputation for a newbie, princess." He listed calmly, keeping his eyes on the road and turning when reaching her street.

Blush flared on her face, turning her cheeks that hue of reddish pink he found suited her best, as her gray eyes looked bewildered at his calculations: _well fuck he figured it out_. She spluttered a huff and looked out the window with a sharp turn of her head, glaring at the houses they passed. "Y-you're delusional." She grated.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, making her stiffen and blush harder. "That shade of pink really makes you look adorable, Getsu." He said in a crooning voice, seeing her shiver at hearing him speak her name for the first time.

God how she didn't want him to stop saying her name!

_Fuck_…

"Piss off, rich boy." She growled between her teeth.

Sesshomaru smiled cheekily. "Am I wrong for speaking the truth about a beautiful girl like you?" He wondered.

Getsu felt relief swell in her chest once seeing they reached the front of her house. "See ya tomorrow," she said dismissively, grabbing her bag from the floor and throwing the door open, making to hop out and leave him at last.

His pale hand caught her elbow, making her curse before she looked back into the cab. "You didn't answer my question." He pointed out coolly, his gold eyes melted and smug at the same time when she met them.

She blushed more and snorted, looking away. "N-no, I guess not." She grumbled.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, surprising her and making the blush turn a shade of red, a chuckle on his lips. "See you tomorrow, moon princess." He purred, letting her go at last.

She scrambled out of the car and closed the door hard, swearing she heard him laugh softly before the door closed and he drove away; she glared after his exit, snorting and stomping to the sanctuary known as 'home'.

God he was such a smug jerk!

:::::::oOo::::::::

She froze in pulling the stocking over her right foot, her blue eyes wide as she looked up at her sister. "Shut up." She breathed.

A weary sigh escaped her as she rolled the sleeves up on her uniform shirt, her gray eyes reluctant and annoyed at the same time. "I wish I could." She muttered.

"Onee-chan, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around her big sister, making her stumble a little before she righted herself and hugged back. "Did he say 'yes'? He had to, didn't he? He said 'yes'!" She demanded excitedly, grabbing her shoulders and holding them in her hands.

She shoved her off and sighed again. "Regrettably, yes." She replied.

Both girls perked up when the sound of someone knocking on the front door reminded them they were still in the confines of their house; the sound of heels clacking on the floor was a sign their mother had answered whoever was visiting at such an early hour in the day.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! This is a surprise; what brings you here so early?" Daiyokai Saya asked lightly; both girls inched away from the center of the older sister's room to the doorway, the youngest poking her head past the threshold.

"Hello, Mrs. Daiyokai; I just came to give Getsu a ride to school. Is she ready?" The low and calm voice of the oldest Taisho boy asked.

Her heart almost skipped a beat; her sister's blue eyes almost bulged at hearing his response.

:::::::x|x:::::::

He was here… and he was here for **her**, for God's sake!

"I think so. Getsuei, your boyfriend is here!" Her mother hollered calmly into the hallway beyond the front room and open front door.

Getsu felt her cheeks flare brightly at hearing such a word be used to refer to Taisho Sesshomaru. He was **NOT** her boyfriend…! "Coming, Mama." She managed, retreating inside her room to grab her bag from the bed and shoot her sister a warning glare, before walking out into the hallway to greet her… _boyfriend_.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of the front door with a hand in the right pocket of his blazer, a calm light in his fair-skinned face (she felt envious of him for not looking the slightest bit half-asleep so damn early in the day); he smiled smoothly at her, a smile she knew made girls' hearts turn to putty if he ever sent it at them. "Ready to go?" He wondered, taking in the uniform shirt she'd rolled the sleeves up, the collar unbuttoned just a little to let her neck breathe as the lilac vest covered her semi-flat chest. Her trademark combat boots adorned her feet, complimenting the black skirt she wore and making her legs look longer without the need of the uniform stockings.

She bit her tongue and thought better than insulting him infront of her mother, nodding. "Yeah." She replied.

He smiled smoothly again and looked to her mother. "I promise to bring her back in one piece, Mrs. Daiyokai. Bye." He added kindly, turning to retreat to his car parked infront of the house.

_That sneaky cocky sunnuva_… "Bye, Mama." She hugged her mother and pecked her cheek before following him at a calmer pace.

"Be nice, Getsuei." Her mother warned calmly behind her.

She waved absently without looking back, silently gulping when she reached the passenger door of his sleek black sedan and opening it with a sigh before being assailed with his scent that invaded her nose, dropping her bag on the floor of the passenger side before stepping in and closing the door.

"Listen, you overgrown cocky arrogant rich…" Getsu began to fire a nasty remark before he tipped her chin up and kissed her cheek, taking her by surprise as he had the day before.

Sesshomaru smiled, smug and pleased with himself, cupping her cheek gently. "Good morning to you, too, princess." He replied calmly, seeing her cheeks flare that hue of reddish pink he was starting to adore, before he released her cheek reluctantly to place his hands on the steering wheel.

She glared at him before spluttering a huff and jerking her gaze away as he drove away. "You're **horrible**." She grated between her teeth.

"Well you did ask me out, and then your mother so kindly dubbed me as your boyfriend… I'd say I have a right to be 'horrible'." He replied cheekily.

Getsu huffed indignantly, the blush burning her cheeks once more. "The fuck you do… You're a long way from making me swoon like the other girls do, Taisho." She snapped cattily.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and smiled smugly, finding that she was a thousand times sexier when frustrated and blushing. "If things go well later after school, I doubt I'll have such a long way left, sweet." He saw her cringe at the petname and smiled wider, finding that he liked calling her that.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"Would you rather I said 'baby'? I haven't used that one in a long time…" He began thoughtfully, slowing down as they were approaching the school zone.

"Neither one!" Getsu barked, her cheeks blazing red, as she glared at him with daggers in her gray orbs. "I am not your sweet, your princess, and **definitely** not your baby. Got it?" She snapped.

Sesshomaru exhaled as they turned into the student parking lot, parking the car at the farthest spot of the first row labeled as 'Senior/Junior Parking', before looking at her. "Well aren't you being feisty today." He remarked calmly, undoing his seatbelt to cross his arms across his chest.

She set him with a death glare that he seemed impervious of, grinding her teeth. "Yer damn right I am; that's because I am not your girl. I do what I please and don't give a rat's ass about what people think." She rebutted.

He cocked a brow at her words before he smirked softly. "I know, that's why I didn't turn you down yesterday. Your attitude makes you out to be intriguing and spunky, the very reason why I like you, Getsu. And why I won't let a backstabbing tool like Naraku ever get his disgusting hands on you." He explained quietly, his tone soft as his gold eyes all but melted before her eyes.

She blushed at hearing that he basically wanted her all to himself, lowering her gaze to the cup holder between them and letting her bangs fall as a tousled curtain. "Well aren't you possessive." She mumbled, at a loss for any other witty comment aside from that.

Sesshomaru chuckled and brushed the hair from her face gingerly, seeing her stiffen before she became accustomed to his gentle touch. "It's a bad habit, under most circumstances." He offered with a slightly sheepish smile.

Getsu shrugged. "I don't think it is; to be honest, I think it suits you." She replied softly.

He raised a brow again before smirking, tucking a strand behind her right ear. "Come on, we'll be late." He reminded quietly, cutting the engine and reaching to grab his bag from the backseat, opening the door to step out into the early morning.

She smiled slightly and followed suit, hoisting her bag's strap onto her shoulder and folding her blazer over her right arm, walking alongside him inside the intimidating building known as Shikon Academy.

* * *

"_Hentai!_"

**_THWACK_**.

She sweatdropped at hearing the term, seeing a patient and exasperated look cross the face of her new friend. "Do I want to know?"

"I think Sango and Miroku are here to join us for lunch." She offered with a sweatdrop as both girls continued walking to the shady oak that the noise had come from.

"'Sango and Miroku'?" She cocked a brow.

She nodded. "Sango and Miroku are actually juniors too like you and Sesshomaru; ironic, right? They're really nice, though, so don't get the wrong idea." She explained calmly.

"Ah." She nodded wisely, looking at the occupants of the shade to see a new couple were there with the Taisho brothers, a brunette girl with fair skin and brown eyes and a boy with the same hair color, olive-skinned and cobalt blue eyes; the latter had a bright red handprint freshly "stamped" on his left cheek.

"I told you not to say that…" The younger Taisho reminded with a patient expression as his brother was busily engrossed in finishing a book for his English class, picking at the contents of his bento while reading.

"It was inevitable that he was going to be slapped." The older Taisho offered off-handedly, flipping the page.

"Well aren't **you** the object of tranquility." She deadpanned as she tossed her blazer onto his head, dropping her bag on the ground and plopping down next to his little brother.

He felt a vein twitching on his brow as he yanked the blazer off his head, silver hair tousled and frizzy, earning a snicker from both his brother and his brother's friend; she smiled innocently when he sent her a scowl. "And what, praytell, was that for?" He wondered, knowing he was going to get back at her later on (he just had to think of something before the moment came).

She shrugged in the same innocent notion and adjusted the hairpin in her hair, tucking a few locks away from her face to keep them in place above her left ear, sunlight glinting off the lone silver piercing on the upper rim of her ear. "Just reminding you of my existence," she replied airily.

He deadpanned. "I knew you were coming regardless, princess." He remarked.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her own bento box, starting to eat. "Sure you were." She declared around a mouthful of tuna.

Oh yeah, he was going to get back at her all right… And he just now knew the perfect "something" that would leave her flustered and blushing like a… well, like a schoolgirl.

"Ah so you must be the infamous Getsu-chan that InuYasha has spoken highly of." The third boy present noted lightly, making the ebony-haired junior look up from picking at the rest of the tuna in her lunch.

She smiled lightly in response. "Yeah, though I had no idea I was so popular." She replied with a shrug and playful punch to the arm of the younger boy at her side.

He winced and rubbed his arm gingerly. "Ow, hey, that hurt!" He barked.

Kagome giggled and poked his cheek gently. "Sheesh, stop whining, InuYasha!" She teased.

The third girl present named Sango rolled her eyes at the sight, looking at the ebony-haired girl. "So how're you liking Shikon Academy?" She asked.

Getsu shrugged. "It's not bad; it's more… boisterous, compared to things back at Bokuseno." She replied.

"Were there as many beautiful girls like you back at Bokuseno High?" Miroku wondered, perking her ears.

Sesshomaru sent him a steely glare; Getsu blushed slightly before coughing. "There were more skanks, I'll give you that." She offered, practically feeling a dark aura overcoming her unofficial boyfriend.

"So that would make your efforts to want to transfer to Bokuseno **moot**, Houshi." Sango deadpanned as she backhanded the aforementioned brunette reproachfully, also sensing the dark aura coming from her fellow sempai and steely glare directed at her boyfriend (which said party happened to ignore).

"Lecherous as ever…" InuYasha mused.

"_Hentai_." Kagome and Getsu sweatdropped.

Sesshomaru huffed.

:::::::oX|Xo:::::::

That after-school date was riding on her nerves.

Onigumo had blessedly not bugged her today; she had to chock that up to a certain possessive Taisho boy sitting directly next to her.

She could hardly concentrate on the lesson, so she had to make a mental note to ask said boy for the details on the lesson later on if she remembered.

The nasal ringing of the bell to end the day made her jump.

He cocked a brow briefly and guessed her unnerved form was due to her mind racing around that date they had planned, smirking gently before he placed his things in his bag and shrugged the strap onto his shoulder once getting out of the desk, watching her do the same only at a more harried pace.

_Has she ever had a boyfriend before? _He wondered, thinking back to her combat boots and her smart-as-a-whip intelligence and inwardly shaking his head. _That explains things_. She was too much of a tomboy, too busy with her nose in her books and studies, to ever have time for a boyfriend… Aside from the fact that her father all but threatened to give him the Spanish Inquisition the other day when he drove her home.

Poor thing.

_No wonder she was bristling like a scared cat yesterday and then this morning_, he thought, following her out of the classroom and then walking at her side to lead the way to where he'd parked the car. He would take it slow with her –hell, he **had** to, given that she wasn't used to his affections—but for the love of God he couldn't even accomplish _that!_ She wasn't as endowed as her sister in the bust department, but her hips were curved enough to remind him that she was a girl on the verge of adulthood, those damn boots of hers that made her forego wearing the required stockings also inadvertently forcing her to show more leg than suggested due to the uniform skirt's shortness (which, as he'd noticed, barely hit the upper thigh by an inch).

She was petite, beautiful, and witty... _And he wanted her all to himself_.

That skeevy comment from Houshi Miroku at lunch had made that same something that had forced him to stick to her side the other day stir inside him and want to hold her so close there would be no space between their bodies. Good fuck he had it bad if that same something he hadn't yet known the name of brought thoughts of that caliber to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

wuh-oh our favorite Sesshy is now feeling the heat. will he succumb to.. well, his lesser instincts? will he kiss our heroine senseless once they're alone? you'll have to wait for the next chap.

until then later! drop a review if y'like. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

the date is here~! to refrain from keeping you lot in suspense, i'll just shut up now and let you read the chap. enjoy!

**disclaimer**: InuYasha in its entirety is copyright to Takahashi Rumiko; my OCs belong to me.

* * *

It surprised her to have arrived at home.

"Why are we…?" She asked in a soft thought-filled tone, looking up at him as he cut the engine and undid his seatbelt.

He saw the innocent confusion in her gray eyes and couldn't help but smirk softly, brushing a strand of hair from her cheekbone absently. "I thought it would be wise to change out of the uniforms." She began to question again before he poked her nose lightly with his left index finger. "Relax; I've got a change of shirt in my bag." He added patiently.

_Well aren't you prepared_, she thought, blushing and closing her mouth when left with nothing else to question; she nodded and exhaled, undoing her seatbelt and opening the door, stepping out with her bag and blazer in tow to greet the calm fall afternoon.

A tremor threatened to roll down her spine as she noted that noone was home; the cars weren't present in the driveway, and Koga's motorcycle wasn't parked infront of his sedan, both sure enough signs that fate was once again playing with what was left of her nerves.

_For the love of fuck_, she thought in disgust, pulling her keys out and opening the door before leading the way inside and letting him close the door behind their entrance.  
Again, the tremor threatened to roll down her spine at noting the house was vacant of life: it was just her and him.

**_They were alone_**_._

"You can change in the bathroom," she informed as she dropped her bag onto the couch, walking away to her room as he followed until they parted ways once he reached the hallway bathroom and closed the door behind his entrance.

Her knees almost gave when she closed her door on the hallway were it not for her firm grip on the doorknob; she shut her eyes tight and immediately cursed the fates' wicked plot both mentally and out loud under her breath. "_Fuck._" She hissed, exhaling steadily to regain her bearings before releasing the knob albeit reluctantly to move further inside the confines of her room, stripping of her vest as she went and unbuttoning the shirt to shed it as well until she stood infront of her dresser in the black uniform skirt and her dark gray bra; she opened the top drawer and began rifling through shirts, finally pulling out a dark red blouse with slightly puffy sleeves that would probably come just short of the crook of her arms.

Shrugging it on over her shoulders, she looked down at where the collar ended and swore under her breath as she noted that it was showing more cleavage than she had intended, though not the point where she was afraid of letting her semi-small breasts pop out at the world…

"Are you ready?" He knocked on the door, making her jump again.

She clenched her teeth and exhaled, finishing with pulling her shirt on and fixing the bottom hem so it looked neat resting atop the black folds of her uniform skirt she had decided to leave on. "Yeah, coming." She replied, trying to sound off-handed, as she pulled out her wallet from the confines of her bag and, after checking that she had enough money for said date she had dreaded, tucking it under her left arm as she went to open her door.

Seeing him outside of the uniformed light was strange… and yet it was also highly appealing.

Having decided to go casual, he had shed the layers of uniform clothes to stand before her wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a light gray collared shirt open to reveal a dark blue band shirt that had the word 'AKFG' printed in bold yellow letters. He had kept his hair down like earlier, though had rolled the sleeves of the collared shirt up to flash the magenta birthmarks on his forearms that matched the twin streaks on his cheekbones.

Damn it all, he looked better without being in uniform.

If he didn't feel the need to have her bad enough before now, he surely felt it now, especially moreso in his "less-docile" regions.

The shirt she'd changed into didn't show enough cleave to the point where she looked trashy but it showed just enough cleavage to earn his attention and have his gold eyes almost zero in on the unwanted attention to her semi-small breasts; the skirt… damn it all, he would have to have a word with his father in the future regarding that damn skirt, especially since it posed a bigger temptation to him than the cleavage showing; complimenting the skirt, the boots made her legs look long and made him curse the skimpy-length of the uniform skirt.

He cleared his throat forcibly to jerk his mind out of the gutter and he smiled a little at her. "You look good in red." He mused.

She blushed prettily, that same reddish pink hue he liked best, and she looked down, rubbing her neck gingerly. "You look good in blue." She replied.

He smiled again and nodded his head to the front room. "Shall we?"

She nodded slightly and let him lead the way, inwardly sighing.  
_Don't let me fuck this up_, she silently prayed.

:::::::xO|Ox::::::::

Being out with him in public, where their fellow schoolmates weren't always looking down their noses at how out of place she was while walking with him was different, she had to bite.

He seemed impervious of the girls that gave him coveting stares and some even batted an eyelash at his handsome and lanky form, but the only girl he seemed to have eyes for was her.

She too ignored the girls' stares –most of them disgusted and the remainder just plain pissed—as she walked at his side, both of them pausing short of the crosswalk's '**DON'T WALK**' sign that flashed.

The noises around them of the bustling Shinjuku sect sort of hurt his ears but he ignored the slight twinge of pain, instead glancing at the countdown on the crosswalk's electric screen.

She was doing well with ignoring the death glares and stony eyes from his "admirers", at least faring better than any of the girls he could've chosen from in their school; he mentally added 'tough' to the list of adjectives for his unofficial-girlfriend.

They passed by a little shop that had bright pink coloring each wall beyond the large window; one gray-eyed glance and she saw there were several couples inside the confines of the overtly-girly café, showing off the picturesque view of how a couple should properly hang out.

She growled under her breath and shuddered, folding her arms across her chest as her brow furrowed in disgust.

He glanced at her disgusted expression and glanced at the shop she had sent a death glare at, shuddering a little out of reflex and hooking his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. "**That** looks inviting." He offered if only to tease her.

She set him with a scowl, blush coloring her cheeks pink. "Piss off, rich boy." She grated. _There is no way in hell I'm going in there, not even if my life depended on it_, she inwardly vowed, the scowl deepening.

He chuckled quietly and smirked cheekily. "No need to bite my head off, princess." He replied.

Getsu huffed and folded her arms tighter. "So, was there any place you had in mind?" She wondered.

Sesshomaru looked around before spotting a couple of junior high boys walking out of a store carrying a bag of manga in each hand; he smiled inwardly. _Perfect_. "Come on," he took her hand and led her forward; she slightly yelped a protest before letting him drag her away.

:::::::xO|Ox:::::::

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Before her was at least thousands of manga neatly packed into blue shelves, another landing resting over the ground floor and showing that there was yet thousands more of manga packed like the ones on the ground floor; so much manga… She felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven.

"S-Sesshomaru, how did you…?" She breathed, looking at her companion and seeing he had a strangely gentle light in his gold stare, that same gentle light making a smile form on his lips; she blushed slightly.

"Well, you did want to become an illustrator when you finish school, right?" She nodded mutely, looking at the literal wall-to-wall manga presented for her once more. "What better way to get experience at illustrating than to read manga?" He shrugged.

Getsu's eyes watered, surprising him, until big fat tears welled in the corners of her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something…?" Sesshomaru began to question concernedly before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly; he blinked in the same surprise and stiffened in her arms, looking at the tousled locks of her hair. "Getsu…" He murmured.

"You… This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know what… Thank you, Sesshomaru! This is the greatest date I've ever been on." She declared into his collar, making his gold eyes widen in further surprise.

His widened eyes calmed in understanding and he folded his arms around her waist, hugging back. "I'm glad you like it." He replied softly.

She didn't care that they were a public object of attention, hugging his neck reflexively. "Of course I do; I love it." She declared in the same tone.

Sesshomaru smiled again and squeezed her small waist gently. "Anything for you, sweet." He mused, reluctantly setting her down on the floor and smiling down at her blushing face. "So, where do we start?" He wondered.

Getsu smiled brightly and turned to take his hand and lead him away to the '_shonen_' section.

* * *

He should've brought his car.

She had wanted to take almost an entire shelf's worth of _tankobon_, but it was at both his insistence and the limit on her budget originally meant for paying her half of the date, that she was allowed to take ten copies of a certain manga she had recently gotten into and loved to death.

Seeing her in her element – artistically analyzing the details in certain volumes, reading the plot to see if it was worth her time and money, explaining the plots of her favorite series in an elaborate synopsis to him, picking and choosing which volume she needed for her own library at home – was entertaining.

There was one instance where she found the next volume of a certain series she'd enjoyed since the age of thirteen; this was the first time he'd seen her look her age.

Most of the time he was used to seeing her calm, collected, intelligent –quite literally the female counterpart of his own mask he showed to the world—when at school, being the picture of a calm older sister; but this was the first time he'd seen her actually look like a seventeen-year-old girl, from her brightened gray eyes that shined like stars to the giddy bounce in her step.

She was cute when she was excited, and that expression on her pretty face was something he wanted to keep forever ingrained into his mind for as long as he lived; there was no way in hell he would ever let some cheap bastard take her away from him, now.

In order to "preserve" her newly purchased _tankobon_, he had suggested they return to her house where he could drop them off without leaving her paranoid about the books getting damaged; she was all too happy to oblige.

And so that's where they were, back at her house.

He dropped the volumes down onto the armchair near the couch in the front room with a relieved exhale, the strain in his arm muscles evaporating, as he straightened from dropping the books off and ran a hand through his silver hair. He vaguely wondered just what in hell he had gotten himself into.

"Thanks again for helping me with the books." She declared, smiling at him when he turned to see her having retreated from putting her wallet away in her room back to him in the front room.

"Don't mention it, but the next time you feel the urge to go ballistic, remind me to take the car." He replied with a smirk, tousling her hair.

Getsu blushed slightly and smirked back before shooing his hand off, skirting past him to go to the kitchen. "Don't go complaining now, you'll ruin your good looks." She teased over her shoulder, putting a little sway in her hips to tease him further, before she left his sight to look about the large kitchen. _Huh, I guess Mama is working late_, she thought, tapping her chin as her stomach growled; she pouted slightly and moved to look through the refrigerator.

Sesshomaru watched her leave his sight with an inward growl of slight annoyance that she had been unfazed by his remark, huffing under his breath and taking a glance around as he noted the silence of the otherwise-vacant house that seemed to sink in. The more lewd part of his brain immediately went to the prospect that he was alone with her, in a private place where the outside world couldn't see openly, with the girl he had unofficially claimed as his girlfriend.

He grumbled under his breath as he vainly prayed the perverted thoughts would leave his mind, the hand in his hair falling down the front of his face in exasperation aimed towards said thoughts.

_For the love of_…

"Looks like there's not much to cook with; do you want Chinese?" She poked her head into the front room, almost making him jump; she didn't miss the fact that she spooked him, smirking and covering her mouth daintily to hide a snicker.

Sesshomaru's cheeks tainted a slight hue of pink at her laugh aimed at his expense, sending her a scowl as he crossed his arms. "So long as you aren't going to laugh at that, then yeah." He replied.

Getsu rolled her eyes and smirked again. ""Kay, come look at the menu to see what you want, ice king." She teased, retreating inside the kitchen.

He made a face and followed, taking the menu from her hands when she finished skimming through it to look for a plate for herself; their fingers brushed against each other's.

She blushed slightly, seeing him stiffen slightly, his gold eyes glancing down at her and holding her gray stare.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and took the menu, skimming through it without another word.

Getsu looked away and grabbed the phone, dialing the number.

::::::::oX|Xo::::::::

She flipped through the pages of the latest issue of the exorcist manga she had begun only a few weeks ago, smiling a little at the humor scenes in some of the panels.

He deadpanned; _honestly_… He exhaled and took the book from infront of her, surprising her before she tried to take it back from his hand, holding it aloft.

"Give it back!" She barked, scowling at his calm and impassive gold stare.

He smirked inwardly at seeing that she was cute when she was mad, closing the book and putting it next to him. "Nope. You're supposed to be on a date with me, remember?" He cocked a brow inquisitively, seeing her blink.

Blush stained her cheeks pink; she huffed and dropped her hand, scowling at her plate she had eaten the entrée off of, pushing the chair back to get up and put her plate in the sink. "You're in my house so what's the point?" She demanded over her shoulder, stomping over to the sink to wash her plate.

He rolled his eyes and caught the slight sway in her curved hips; the perverted thoughts resurfacing to the forefront of his mind. He mentally cursed and exhaled audibly, straightening to help her with the dishes as she started the faucet. "The point is that you shouldn't ignore your boyfriend when it's clear that we're both alone." He explained patiently.

She cringed at that word and gritted her teeth, scrubbing angrily at the stains on her plate. "We're not together, you know that. And stop saying that word." She rebutted.

He handed her a clean towel to dry the dish with, leaning against the dry part of the sink and hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. "'Boyfriend'? It's only right that one of us say it; I'm your boyfriend just as much as you're my girl…" He began.

"Shut up will you?" She sent a small wave of bubbly water at him out of annoyance, spraying him in the face and down the front of his shirt.

Sesshomaru spat out the water, the locks of silver he'd left down dripping wet onto his shoulders, parts of his gray shirt damp as the front part of his shirt was soaked to the skin.

Getsu looked at him as her annoyance subsided and gave way to a snort before she started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" He barked indignantly, wringing out his hair and scowling furtively at her grinning face.

She chortled and kept the grin on her lips. "The hell it isn't!" She giggled.

A bout of water splashed her in the face, making her yelp and back away until she was soaked from the top of her head to the bottom of her bust, her tousled hair framing her face with wet ebony locks.

Sesshomaru grinned and laughed at her face as she resembled a wet cat moreso than her usual self.

"S-Sesshomaru, you jerk!" Getsu exclaimed, the towel she'd used to dry the dishes being tossed at his face so it slapped him wetly between the eyes before sliding down and making her laugh again.

He scowled down at her, now also looking like a wet cat, only making her laugh harder; he watched her laugh and exhaled in reluctant defeat, smiling softly at the mirth in her pretty face and in her eyes.

She slowly stopped laughing, perking up as he tucked locks of ebony away from her face; she blushed, looking up at his gold eyes confusedly with innocent gray eyes.

Sesshomaru cupped her right cheek gently, his gold eyes melted, as he leaned in closer to her blushing face.

Getsu wanted to shirk away from him and run to her room, but something inside her held her to that spot, showing her what to do with his advancing gestures; she lifted her hands to gingerly bunch in the damp fabric of his collared shirt, the blush deepening on her cheeks as he hesitated to plant his lips onto hers and kiss her. "S-Sesshomaru," she murmured.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised in the same tone, feeling her hands tighten in the fabric of his shirt as he pressed his lips to hers firmly, promising with his kiss that he would protect her and make sure she would stay at his side.

She gripped his shirt in her hands and returned the gesture, kissing him in the same firm way and gingerly letting her tongue dart past his lips to touch his own tongue lightly, curious.

He smiled to himself at her curiosity, his own hands moving with one hand holding onto the wet sink edge and the other cradling the back of her head, guiding her into a deeper kiss.

Getsu trembled slightly, forcing his hand at her head to bunch its fingers in her tousled hair, her hands leaving his shirt to hook her arms gingerly on the back of his neck as he nibbled on her lower lip tentatively.

Sesshomaru smiled again and leaned onto her just a little, trying to be gentle for her, as he curled his fingers in her hair and released her tingling lips to breathe, seeing her gasp softly in both relief and anguish that he had broken the kiss; her gray eyes looked like melted silver, hazy and seeming to be expecting more. "That wasn't too forward, was it? Getsu," he released her hair to stroke her cheek again, gold eyes searching her gray for an answer.

"N-no, it wasn't." She whispered, looking away before lifting her gaze up to meet his; she leaned up to kiss him again, a bit harder than before, lightly curling her fingers in his silver hair.

_Good girl_, he thought, pulling her closer to once again deepen the kiss and let his arms drop to hook around her small waist, leaning onto her more than before.

She groaned softly and bunched her fingers in his hair, arching her back when he dug his fingers into her upper back and grumbled in appreciation.

Her soft moan of anguish hummed in his ears when he released her lips to kiss a trail down her neck, the moan being replaced with little mewling noises coming from the back of her throat as he nibbled on certain parts of her bared neck, his arms around her waist squeezing tighter until there was hardly any space left between them.

"S-Sesshomaru," she rasped softly, feeling like her body was heating up like a furnace, blush as dark red as her shirt staining her cheeks when he continued to bite and kiss her neck teasingly.

That lewd part of his mind resurfaced and sent his more-sane conscious reeling for a spin as he grinded against her.

She squeaked when she felt something on his lower person distinctly rubbing against her lower region, digging her nails into his hair and tilting her head back. "Sesshomaru," she moaned.

_God don't stop saying my name_, he inwardly begged, her moaned beckon making him grind harder to let her know just how much he appreciated being so close to her.

_Oh for the love of_… She ran her nails through his hair and shut her eyes tightly.

"Getsuei, are you here?" A voice called as the front door closed; both teenagers' eyes snapped open before meeting each other's gaze as they blushed furiously and then scrambled away just in time as the sound of the hallway bathroom door closing alerted them to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Yeah, in here Mama!" She stammered, her voice breathy and low, making a shiver race down his spine.

"Oh there you are," the older Daiyokai woman smiled as she poked her head into the kitchen, seeing both teenagers present, her daughter leaning against the sink counter and her daughter's boyfriend busy drying one of the dishes with the clean towel. "Sesshomaru, this is a surprise. Have you been here long?" She asked, perking his ears.

He cleared his throat and offered a small smile. "Sort of, but Getsu and I were working on our homework so time wasn't much of an issue." _Especially while spent inside a manga store_, he inwardly added.

_Since when do we have homework?_ She wondered with a quick glance at him, taking the dried dish and putting it away in the cabinet. "We already ate dinner, so that's not a problem now, Mama." She offered with a flash of a smile.

The older female briefly glanced between the teenagers, inwardly noting that something had passed between them before her arrival but she decided against asking them outright, instead putting on another smile. "Well alright, since you insist. Sorry I wasn't home sooner; Mrs. Akitoki kept me working on a project later than expected." She said to her eldest child.

Getsu shrugged. "It was no trouble, really. Um, Sesshomaru, it's getting late." She added to him, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Sesshomaru nodded and smirked gently at her, looking at her mother and flashing a smile. "She's right, it's best I go now before my father worries." He declared, stepping away from her side to head out the door.

"I'll see him off," she declared as she followed after him outside.

Once the door closed he pulled her into another kiss, only this one was gentler than the previous two had been; she blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back and hating that he had to leave so soon.

He smiled against her lips and pulled off reluctantly to bump foreheads, exhaling softly. "Considering you've never had a boyfriend before, your kissing is pretty good." He praised quietly, hugging her waist.

She blushed again and chuckled, kissing him lightly. "Well you were a good teacher. See you tomorrow?" She replied, brushing strands of hair from his face as he pulled away reluctantly once more.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded. "Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"Bright-tailed and bushy-eyed." Getsu corrected with a giggle.

He shook his head softly and chuckled, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her forehead and feeling her shiver before he finally pulled away to go to his car with his bag slung over one shoulder. "Sleep tight, princess." He wished.

"G'night, ice king," she replied with a smile, seeing him wave absently before he tossed his bag into the backseat of his car, climbing into the driver's side and closing the door; the car's engine purred to life once more before he took off down the street.

She watched him leave and sighed, retreating inside.

Considering it was only their first date, things had gone well.

* * *

well, what do you think? was it too fast? or was it just right? let me know in some well-loved feedback. thanks and until next chap, see ya!


End file.
